This invention relates to a feed delivery apparatus for use wherever livestock is cared for and fed. A farmer has an obligation every day of the year to deliver mixed feed for animal consumption. There are also many other daily chores to which to attend. The "feed time" chore must be handled in the shortest possible time at the lowest possible cost, using inexpensive and easily maintained equipment and wasting little of the mixed feed.
The most recent prior art known to the inventor and relevant to a feed delivery apparatus according to the invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,525, 7/1980, Scheppele, from U.S. Class 198/364. The Scheppele disclosure shows a plow 76 and a deflector 78 designed to extend completely across the endless belt 12 in each of two oblique positions. Scheppele also discusses the disadvantages of three earlier prior art patents which used only a shiftable plow or diverter. Also relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,227, 9/1973, Wolfe et al, disclosing a tranversely movable sweep member passing laterally across the belt.